La promesa
by RanmaSa0tome
Summary: Pues es mi primera historia... basicamente es asi: muchas peleas, golpes y espionajes hacen que Ranma y Akane peleen mucho, pero un plan les hara por fin cambiar esa mala actitud, la promesa es una historia donde que da a conocer que los planes nos son siempre son como uno piensa... si subo un nuevo cap sera por ahiii si quiero que la historia no muera
1. Muchas peleas

Era en la casa de los Tendo, era una noche de lluvia, todos estaban comiendo, menos Akane, Ranma cuando termino de comer se dirijio al Dojo:

Ranma: Rayos Akane! Donde podras estar?

Ranma no paraba de preguntarse eso, pues al ser una noche lluviosa el se preocupaba por el paradero de Akane.

Cuando Ranma se fue a dormir, Akane seguia sin llegar, en toda la noches no pudo pegar ojo, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era de dia

Ranma: Akane, eres una tonta! quien sabe donde podras estar! pero veras que es la ultima vez que me preocupo por ti - dice muy enojado

* * *

Cuando Ranma se dirigia a la Academia Furinkan, siempre caminando por el varandal, el todas las mananas iba peleando con ella, pero esta vez se sentia solo. Cuando entraba al salon 1-F se dio cuenta que Akane ya habia llegado, el se sento en su respectivo lugar esperando cruzar alguna palabra con ella, hasta que Akane se acerco a el y le dijo:

Akane: Buenos Dias Ranma!

Ranma: Buenos Dias Akane...

Akane: Que te pasa Ranma? parece que no dormiste bien... - dice preocupada

Ranma: Y tu que crees? No dormi por estarte esperando! - dice en un tono enojado

Akane: Si seras tonto...

Ranma: Por que lo dices?

Akane: Cuando tu estabas comiendo donde Ukyo yo te dije que me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga, pero tu estabas muy ocupado con ella como para ponerme atencion! - dice gritando

Ranma: Eres una antipatica!

Akane: Y tu un cretino!

Se siguen insultando hasta que el profesor los saca del salon por interrumpir la clase, con 2 baldes de agua cada uno, no se miraban, ni siquiera se diriguian una palabra.

Ranma piensa:(De verdad me dijistes Akane?, eres tan estupida, yo me preocupe para nada!)

Akane piensa:(En serio te preocupastes por mi? pero es mejor que te quedes con Ukyo, al cabo que no te necesito!)

* * *

Ya terminaban las claces, Ranma y Akane caminaban a casa, no habian cruzado palabra desde la escuela, hasta que por una tarea que Ranma al parecer no entiendia, le fue a pedir ayuda a Akane.

Ranma: Akane... me podrias...ayudar?

Akane: En que Ranma? - dice confundida

Ranma: Es que... yo no... entiendo...

Akane: No entiendes que?

Ranma: Esto...de la...tarea...de...matematicas

Akane piensa:(Que tonto que es!)

En realidad Ranma si entendia, pero queria una excusa para estar junto a Akane, despues de unas largas dos hora, Ranma decidio hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas

Ranma: Mira, Akane yo...

Akane: Tu que? Ranma...

Ranma: Yo... lo siento

Akane: Por que? - dice confundida

Ranma: Porque no he sido muy bueno contigo, es que estuve muy preocupado... - dice en bajito

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse, despues ella penso y dijo:

Akane: No importa, por que yo tampoco he sido muy buena contigo... es que tu a veces te pasas conmigo - dice en tono bajo

Ranma no pudo evitar enojarse por lo que dijo, asi que el sientia que tenia que responder, de repente se le olvido que fue a pedir disculpas y segado por el enojo dijo:

Ranma: Yo nunca me paso contigo! tu eres la que siempre molesta!

Akane: Como no? Eres un pervertido!

Ranma: y tu una sinica!

Akane: Sabes que? quien te necesita? mejor quedate con Ukyo o Shampoo!

* * *

bueno esta es la parte uno de esta historia... tengo las continuaciones y las ire subiendo de poco en poco, que tal la primera parte? espero sus comentarios


	2. Me preocupo por ti

Akane: Mejor quedate con Ukyo o Shampoo!

Ranma: Y tu quedate con tu cerdo!

Al decir esto, Ranma sale del cuarto muy enojado, cuando sale empieza a llover

Akane piensa:(Ranma idiota, eres un tonto, siempre lo arruinas todo, TODO!)

Despues de eso, Akane se va de la casa, se estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, la lluvia era fuerte por lo que la falta de una sombrilla hacia que Akane se mojara.

Cuando Ranma se dio cuenta no dudo en ir a buscarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontro con su padre en la puerta, este le dijo:

Genma: A donde vas Ranma?

Ranma se quedo frio, pues el no queria que nadie lo supiera, hasta que trago en seco y dijo:

Ranma: Voy a... - dice nervioso y avergonzado

Genma: No me digas Ranma... - dice Genma mientras se tocaba los anteojos

Genma: Vas a ir a buscar a Akane, verdad?

Ranma traga en seco, pues no sabia que decir, hasta que toda la familia Tendo va a la entrada de la casa. Soun iba llorando y con dos abanicos en las manos y dice:

Soun: Ranma! al fin has aceptado a mi hija, estoy tan feliz!

Nabiki: Sabia que algun dia reaccionarias Ranma - dice mientras le muestra el pulgar en alto

Kasumi: Bueno Ranma, si quieres ir tendras que llevar una sombrilla, no queremos que te resfries - dijo con voz angelical

Ranma: Claro que no! yo voy por ella porque esta lloviendo, no por que me preocupara! - dice gritando pero a la vez avergonzado

Nabiki sentia que Ranma ocultaba algo, asi que vio detenidamente los ojos de Ranma y le dijo:

Nabiki: Es que a ti te gusta mi hermana, verdad?

Las mejillas de Ranma se tornaron rojas, pues el no esperaba tal pregunta, asi que agarron el paraguas y salio de la casa sin responder la pregunta de Nabiki, abrio el paraguas y se fue en busca de Akane

* * *

Akane estaba en el parque, toda empapada, estaba sentada en una banca, entre lagrimas y lagrimas ella pensaba:

Akane piensa:(Ranma eres un tonto, baka!, tu nunca te das cuenta de que yo...)

Akane se sonrojo y con el frio que tenia no era la primera vez que estornudaba, pero lo volvio a hacer.

Cuando Ranma la vio, solto de inmediato el paraguas y fue corriendo a abrazarla, con la consecuencia de que ya no era un hombre, ahora era una chica pelirroja, mientras la abrazaba ella le dice:

Ranma F: Gracias a Dios que estas bien, estaba muy preocupado por ti, y perdoname si fui muy grosero contigo...

Akane: Ranma...

* * *

Que tal el segundo cap? bello me lo imagino TwT, yo se que es algo corto, pero ya viene lo mejor... espero sus comentarios! Att: Cathy (RanmaSa0tome)


	3. Lo prometo

Ando unas ganas horribles de seguir escribiendo hoy, asi que ai les va el cap 3!

* * *

Akane: Ranma...

Los dos no pudieron evitar llorar, y se fueron a casa, parecia que ambos se habian resfriado, pues no dejaban de estornudar, cuando llegaron a casa Kasumi los vio y les dijo:

Kasumi: Lo siento pero el calentador se aberio y les haria daño bañarse con agua fria...

Ranma se sentia mal, por lo que se fue a dormir.

Akane no podia dormir, por lo que fue a la habitacion de Ranma, cuando lo ve ella piensa:

Akane piensa:(Ranma, en serio te preocupastes por mi? me gustaria verte durmiendo como hombre... pero que estoy pensado?)

Akane le toca suevamente el labio a Ranma

Akane: Nunca te volvere a preocupar... Es una promesa...

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, despues quito el dedo de los labios de Ranma, y lentamente va caminando para salir de su habitacion.

Pero cuando Akane estaba deslizando la puerta, Ranma abre suavemente sus ojos, y ve a Akane en su cuarto tratando de salir.

Ranma F: Akane, que haces aqui?!

Akane no supo que respoder, lo unico que pudieron decir sus labios fue:

Akane: Solo...yo...queria...pedirte disculpas...pero...estabas...dormido...asi que... - dice avergonzada y nerviosa

Ranma F: Entonces...ven... - dice bajito

Akane estoruda al igual que Ranma, despues Akane se sienta al lado de Ranma, el silencio entre los dos era incomodo, hasta que con las palabras en la boca y su orgullo en el minimo Ranma decide romper el silencio diciendo:

Ranma F: Entonces, que me ibas a decir?

Akane: Yo...este...lo...siento...

Ranma F: Y por que?

Akane: Porque... siempre soy yo quien te preocupa... y creo que esto fue en parte mi culpa...

Ranma F: Jajaja, entonces al fin entiendes como me siento! La verdad es que si no hubiera estado lloviendo yo hubiera pensado que estabas con tus amigas o algo parecido, ademas no eres tan femenina que digamos... jajaja

Akane: Eres un insensible! Yo solo venia a pedirte disculpas no a escuchar lo mismo que siempre me dices!

Ranma F: Y que estabas diciendo antes? creistes que estaba dormido?

Akane se sonrojo, pues no esperaba tal pregunta, ella no queria que el supiera, era una una promesa que solo ella queria saber

Ranma F: Por que te quedas callada? tan preocupada estas por lo que yo piense?

Akane: No es eso! es que yo...

Ranma F: Tu que Akane?

Akane: Sabes que? eso a ti no te importa! mejor me voy - dice enojada

Ranma F: De todos modos no queria entenderte! baka!

Akane sale del cuarto de Ranma, muy enojada, pero a la vez destrozada internamente, ella contenia las ganas de llorar por que no queria que Ranma la oyera llorando, y tambien queria cumplir su promesa.

Akane piensa:(Eres un insensible! siempre siempre lo arruinas todo, solo queria hacer las pases contigo... eres muy estupido...)

* * *

Siempre siempre ranma! bueno este es el cap 3, espero sus comentarios... Att: Cathy (RanmaSa0tome)


	4. La unica que me importa eres tu

Al dia siguiente camino a la escuela Furinkan, ni Ranma ni Akane tenian ganas de hablar con el otro, pero querian hacer las pases

Akane: Ran...

Justo cuando queria decir algo, una bicicleta aparece y cae encima de Ranma

Shampoo: Ni-hao Ranma!

Ranma: Sha...Sha...Shampoo

Akane: Ranma yo me adelanto, tomate tu tiempo - dice mientras se va caminando

Ranma: Espera Aka...

Shampoo: Ahora Shampoo estar con Ranma, Wo ai ni

Ranma: Lo siento Shampoo pero tengo que ir a clases

Shampoo: No! Tu llevar a Shampoo a cita

Ranma: Debes estar bromeando

En eso, una chica alta y de cabello cafe ve la escena, salto corriendo donde estaban Ranma y Shampoo

Ukyo: Deja a mi Ranma, niña boba

Shampoo: Ranma prometido de Shampoo, tu olvidar

Ukyo: Estas loca? Es mi prometido!

Ranma piensa:( Mientras esten discutiendo, es una buena oportunidad para escapar...)

Ranma se fue corriendo, en menos de 2 segundos Ukyo y Shampoo estaban en una pelea en la que el premio era Ranma, al darse cuenta que el "premio" se habia ido, no dudan en culpar a la otra por eso.

Ukyo: Viste lo que hiciste?! Hiciste que Ranma se fuera!

Shampoo: Yo bien con Ranma estar, aqui quien interrumpir ser tu!

Ukyo: No tengo tiempo para seguir peleando, tengo clase

Shampoo: Estar loca si creer que Shampoo dejar que Ukyo irse sin terminar esto

Ukyo: Bueno es temprano aun, y tu eres facil, te acabare en menos tiempo de lo que dices "Okonomiyaki"

Las chicas empezaron a pelear, lo mismo de siempre, entre golpes y patadas la pelea parecia demorarse mas que decir "Okonomiyaki"

* * *

En la clase 1-F, Akane estaba triste, pero la sabia disimular

Akane piensa:( Ranma estupido, tu siempre piensas en las otras, idiota idiota idiota idiota idiota idiota idiota idiota idiota...)

La clase era larga, cuando termino Akane se sintio aliviada, recogio sus cosas y se fue a su casillero.

Pero alguien se acercaba... un sonido de una persona corriendo desesperadamente:

Kuno: Akane Tendo mi amor! ven conmi...

En eso Akane lo sorprendio con una patada, al parecer ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa rutina

Ranma: Hacen bonita pareja - dice medio celoso

Akane: Que? A mi no me interesa

Ranma: Deberia, Kuno puede ser el unico chico a quien le gustes

Akane: Pues ya te dije que el mo me interesa! y que hay de ti? tal vez a Shampoo sea la unica chica a quien le lleges a gustar

Ranma: Tal vez me quede con ella, ella es por lo menos mas femenina, delicada, sabe cocinar, no golpea a todos sin razon, tiene bonito cabello, es muy educada...

Akane: Si ella es ta perfecta quedate con ella entonces!

Ranma: Pero ella no tiene ese "algo" que me atrae...

Akane: Eh?

Ranma: Bueno ese es otro tema del cual no quiero hablar, vamonos a casa, quieres?

Akane: bi.. bien...

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo, Genma y Soun estan jugando su partido de Shogi, al mismo tiempo conversan acerca de sus hijos

Soun: La relacion de Ranma y Akane va mejorando, no cree señor Saotome?

Genma: Claro, pero hay que darles un empujon

Nabiki: Lo que ustedes necesitan es un buen plan

Soun: Y que se te ocurre hijita mia?

Nabiki: Seran 3000 yenes si quieren saber

Soun le da el dinero a Nabiki, y ella les empieza a contar su plan, que al parecer era un plan perfercto!

* * *

Ranma iba en camino a UCHAN'S OKONOMIYAKI, cuando el llego se sento en el mismo lugar de siempre, justo enfrente de Ukyo

Ukyo: Hola Ran-chan!

Ranma: Hola U-chan, por que no fuistes hoy a clases?

Ukyo: Porque... tenia asuntos muy importantes que atender jeje

Ranma: Emmm... bien, me preparas dos de camaron?

Ukyo: Claro... te puedo preguntar algo?

Ranma: Claro! eres mi amiga despues de todo

Ukyo se sonroja, puesto que era una pregunta bastante importante

Ukyo: Para ti soy solo una amiga?

Ranma: Por que me preguntas eso?

Ukyo: Es que yo ya estoy cansada de estar peleando con la insoportable de Shampoo, la odiosa de Kodachi y la tonta de Akane! asi que por eso quiero saber...

Ranma se queda en un estado de shock pues aquella respuesta era muy reveladora, mientras Ranma va pensando en que podria responder a aquella dichosa pregunta, Akane va entrando al restaurante porque tenia mucha hambre

Ranma: No, en realidad no eres solo mi amiga...

Akane al oir eso, sale corriendo... desesperada, no oye explicaciones, solo sale corriendo

Ukyo: Ranma... yo tambien...

En eso Ranma interrumpe

Ranma:...La verdad eres mi mejor amiga, y yo espero que siempre podamos ser amigos

Ukyo se sentia destrozada, y subio a su habitacion, en eso Ranma solo se queda mirando y no dice nada, solo piensa:

Ranma piensa:(Habre dicho algo malo?! en fin, quien entiende a las mujeres?!)

Ranma se va del restaurante... cuando llega a la casa de los Tendo el se acuesta en su futon y se pone a pensar en lo que paso en el restaurante

* * *

Creo que lo voy subiendo rapido... jejeje es que me gusta! les gusta? espero sus comentarios n.n y respondere el comentario de "mary-chan" lo leistes primero vos! jajajajaja, me tamalio el cuaderno donde estaba escrito la muy chavala en la escuela... jajaja pero ni modo, bueno solo queria responder, nos vemos!


	5. Planes nuevos

Muchas gracias por el comentari de: sofii brindis, bueno aqui les va el cap 5! :D

* * *

Akane estaba en su habitacion tratando de hacer su tarea, pero algo la desconcentraba, era el hecho de que que Ranma le habia dicho a Ukyo que no era solo su amiga, pero recordo aquella noche lluviosa:

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

(Ranma F: Gracias a Dios que estas bien, estaba muy preocupado por ti y perdóname si fui grosero contigo...

Akane: Ranma...)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Akane ni en sus sueños mas locos habria imaginado que Ranma le dijiera "estaba muy preocupado por ti" pero ese problema que paso en el restaurante le hacia dudar

Akane piensa:( Quedate con ella, por que es a quien amas, ya no me importas. NUNCA TE VOLVERE A DIRIJIR LA PALABRA!)

Poco a poco iba quedando dormida cuando se durmio no dejo de pensar en Ranma.

La noche parecia tranquila, hasta que empieza a llover, pero eso solo hacia que el sueño de Akane se profundizara mas y mas...

INICIO DEL SUEÑO DE AKANE:

Ranma estaba en una silla en la playa, Akane se acerca y se sienta al lado de el, Ranma la rodea con su brazo y Akane se acuesta en su hombro, veian junto el atardecer, las aves cantaban, y la marea estaba tranquila... pero no decia nada, para Akane el tiempo se habia parado, todo era una atmosfera tan romantica, la noche venia pero ellos solo habian girado sus cabezas para verse a los ojos, cara a cara, su todo eran ellos

Akane piensa:( me gustaria que asi fuera en la realidad, Ranma...)

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE AKANE

* * *

Nabiki planeaba como iba a hacer para reconciliar a Ranma y Akane

Nabiki piensa:( Despues de esto, van a ver que se llevaran super bien)

Mientras Nabiki realizaba los arreglos finales, Kasumi entra a su habitacion

Kasumi: No deberias meterte en ese asunto Nabiki

Nabiki: Por que Kasumi?

Kasumi: Ellos todavia son chicos, y los chicos cambian de humor muy facilmente, ya veras que ellos solos se arreglaran

Nabiki: Pero en este caso, veras...

Nabiki le empieza a contar el plan a Kasumi, justamente cuando termina ella dice:

Kasumi: Entonces lo dejare en tus manos

Kasumi sale de la habitacion a la cocina de la casa para cocinar la cena

* * *

Happosai llegaba a la casa de los Tendo, y vio que estaban colgadas en la ventana de Akane estaban colgadas unas pantaletas

Happosai: Que bonitas! pobrecitas estan tan solitas, las pondre en un lugar seguro - dice mientras salta hacia las pantaletas

Ranma lo mira y lo detiene

Ranma: Viejo libinidoso

Happosai: Tranquilo Ranma, si quieres te puedo dar unos

Ranma: Yo no quiero! - dice gritando y enojado

Happosai: Entonces deja a este pobre viejo

Happosai sale corriendo del lugar no sin antes dejar una pantaleta de Akane en la mano de Ranma, y cuando Akane se da cuenta, le da una mazaso a Ranma

Akane: Eres un pervertido! devuelveme eso!

Ranma: Que te devuelva que?!

Akane: No te hagas el tonto!

Ranma: Estas loca?!

Akane: Pervertido! acaso has visto lo que tienes en la mano?!

Ranma ve que lo que tenia en su mano era la pantaleta de Akane

Ranma: Como llego esto aqui?!

Akane: No te hagas el tonto! - dice mientras le echa un balde de agua.

Ranma se transformo de su actual estado a su estado de mujer

Akane: Si tanto quieres unas, QUEDATE COMO MUJER PARA SIEMPRE!

Akane le da una patada a Ranma que hace que llege al techo de la casa de los Tendos, cuando Ranma cae, el le grita a Akane:

Ranma F: Se puede saber cual es tu problema?! - dice gritando

Akane: Te parece poco? a demas de que le declaras a Ukyo! Robas mi ropa interior! eres un pervertido - dice enojada y gritando

Ranma F: Como que me le declare a Ukyo?! - dice gritando pero confundido

Akane: Eres el colmo! tu bien sabes de que estoy hablando!

Ranma F: CLARO QUE NO! Ella no me gusta!

Akane: A si?! entonces por que le dijistes que ella era mas que tu "amiga"?!

Ranma F: Porque ella no es solo mi amiga, en realidad ella...

Akane: Ya ves! para que veas!

Ranma F: Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar! nunca pense que fueras tan celosa!

Akane: Celosa yo?! estas loco! entonces termina de hablar! baka!

Ranma F: Yo le dije a ella que es mi mejor amiga! ademas, tu como sabes que le dije eso?!

Akane se sonrojo, y decidio ignorar tal pregunta, ella entro a la casa, aunque estaba feliz porque Ranma no se le habia declarado a Ukyo.

Rannma F piensa:( Akane, siempre es lo mismo contigo, pero tengo que tratar de hacer las pases contigo...)

Ranma F: Ya lo decidí eso haré!

* * *

Que bonito! el cap 5! que tal? espero sus comentarios...


	6. Sopas de engaño

Al dia siguiente, Akane iba a desayunar, pero le extraño oir unos golpecitos en la ventana, ella se acerco y...

Akane: P-chan! ven aqui mi amor!

El cerdito salto a sus brazos, Akane lo abrazaba:

Akane: Debes estar hambriento P-chan, ven que vamos a desayunar

Akane sale a desayunar, con P-chan claro, y se sienta en su respectivo lugar

Ranma piensa:( Que hace Ryouga aqui?! genial, siempre llega a arruinarlo todo!)

Ranma: No le des de comer al cerdo!

Akane: hmmmmm...

Ranma: Si no lo quieres damelo a mi!

Akane: Comete tu comida y no estes pidendo mas!, vamonos P-chan

Akane fue a su cuarto, no soltaba a P-chan, ella pensaba "_por lo menos pude comer"_

Akane: Oye P-chan, que piensas acerca de Ranma?, el siempre me molesta, es un pervertido, crees que debo hacer las pases con el?, Sabes que P-chan? estoy cansada de el, estoy cansada de que me este ofendiendo, que diga que mi comida es fea, que me visto mal, que no soy femenina...

El cerdito se escapo de sus brazos, salio corriendo hacia el baño donde al meterse a la tina se transformo en su apariencia humana, Ryouga, luego fue a buscar a Ranma, para el ya tenia motivos suficientes para darle su paliza

Ryouga: Ranma!

Ranma: Que quieres P-chan?

Ryouga le golpea la cabeza a Ranma...

Ryouga: Que no me digas asi!

Ranma: Que vienes a hacer? a buscar pelea?

Ryouga: Se podria decir, estoy muy enojado contigo..

Ranma: Y por que?

Ryouga: Acaso crees que te voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a Akane? No lo permitire...

Ryouga empieza a atacar a Ranma por lo que Ranma no pudo hacer mas que defenderse, la pelea parecia sin tregua

* * *

Ukyo pensaba en muchas cosas, pero algo la inquietaba mas, era el porque a Ranma no le gustaba, solo pensaba en eso, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea para saber como lograr que Ranma se fijara en ella:

Ukyo piensa:(Como lo hare? Ya se! pero tengo 3 obstaculos solo tengo que hacer que Ran-chan se fije en mi)

Shampoo llegaba al restaurante de Ukyo, destruyendo la puerta para poder entrar, entonces:

Shampoo: Ni-hao Ukyo!

Ukyo: Que te traes entre manos Shampoo?

Shampoo: Shampoo nada tramar, solo traer comida para compartir

Ukyo piensa:(Un plan se debe traer, debo tener mucho cuidado...)

Shampoo saca dos sopas de su caja del Nekohanten, pone en la mesa las sopas, y empieza a comer una

Ukyo piensa:(Bueno, si ella ya probo la sopa en por que no tiene nada malo)

Ukyo empieza a comer de la otra sopa pero a los pocos segundos queda desmayada

Shampoo: Shampoo no creer lo inocente que tu ser, ahora solo faltar eliminar dos mas, jajaja, buenas noches Ukyo

Ukyo: Shampoo... eres...una...

Y Ukyo cae dormida

Shampoo piensa:( Ahora sin Ukyo, solo quedar Kodachi y Akane y Ranma sera solo para Shampoo)

* * *

Lo siento! es que no podia subir los caps por que habian quitado el internet! sorry si los hize esperar! bueno aqui el cap 6... espero sus comentarios...


	7. Un plan muy mal planeado

Nabiki hacia los ultimos toques para su plan...

Nabiki: -Bien familia! ya saben, la abuela tiene lo ultimo... vamos!

Soun: -Bien vamos!

Genma: -no se por que yo tengo que ir tambien...

Kasumi: -Tio Genma, vamos que prepare galletas

* * *

Akane: - Ya llege!... hola?...

Akane piensa:(al parecer me quede sola, a la proxima no me entretengo con esos niños...)

Akane: -Ranma! estas aqui?!

Ranma: -No has visto que has estado para sobre mi todo el tiempo?

Akane: -Lo siento mucho

...

Ranma: -Te podrias quitar ya!?

Akane: -si si...

Ranma: -Bueno, no molestes que ire a tomar un baño, bien?

Akane: Bien...

* * *

Las horas pasaban y nada de la familia... de pronto se escucho un "kabuuuuuummmm" en la sala de estancia de los Tendo... Akane fue corriendo a ver que pasaba

Akane: -Que pasa aqui?

Shampoo: -Shampoo sentirlo...

Akane: -Que quieres? Ranma no esta aqui!...

Shampoo: -Shampoo no querer ver a Ranma hoy... hoy venir para Akane

Akane: -Por mi?

Shampoo: -Si! Shampoo traer sopa, querer compartir un poco con Shampoo?

Akane: -No gracias Shampoo...

Akane piensa:(Debe tramar algo, nunca habia sido tan buena conmigo...)

Shampoo: -Por que no?

Akane: -Por que no me siento muy bien... tengo dolor de cabeza..

Shampoo: -En ese caso sopa remedio ser, sopa china todo curar, vamos Akane probar un poco

Akane: -Esta bien pero solo un poco

Shampoo empieza a sacar las sopas de su caja del "Nekohanten" solamente que en vez de darle a Akane la sopa que tenia el "adormizante" le dio la sopa sin nada.

Akane empieza a beber un poco de su sopa.

Akane: -Que rica que esta Shampoo! muchas gracias

Shampoo:(Que pasar? chica violenta no desmayar? Tal vez Shampoo fallar...)

Shampoo al sentirse derrotada decide beber tranquilamente su sopa... solo que se bebio su propia trampa y cae desmayada.

Akane: -Asi que este era tu plan desde un principio?

* * *

Bueno el capitulo 7... algo que les tengo que decir... LO SIENTO! por no haberlo subido antes, es que con la escuela el tiempo se me hace muy pequeño, asi que de verdad lo siento, espero sus comentarios


	8. Ingrediente Final

Akane: -No puedo creer que casi me deje engañar, pero bueno, mejor me voy de aqui, aunque... despues me sentiria culpable por dejarla aca

Ranma iba bajando, al parecer queria agua o algo, al bajar se da cuenta de...

Ranma: -Que paso aqui, Akane?!

Akane: -Ranma, es que yo... esta-ta-ba con Shampoo, ella tomo de esa sopa - apunta a la sopa- y despues se-se desmayo

Ranma: -hmmm... dejame verla...

Akane: -Ten

Akane le pasa la sopa a Ranma

Ranma hace gestos de querer probarla, pero cuando le iba a meter dedo, Akane grita

Akane: -Eres idiota o que?! si la abebes te pasara lo mismo que a Shampoo, IMBECIIIIIIIIIIL

Ranma: -Sabes... es la primera vez que estoy tratando de ayudarte en algo y asi agradeces? estupida

Akane: -Pero te haces el sordo! si ya te habia dicho que se desmayo por tomar la sopa, para que lo haces?! te crees detective o que?! el titulo que sacastes de la caja de cereal no es real sabes?

Ranma: -Y que tal si tiene una clase de veneno, que tal si esta muerta? nunca crei que fueras tan desconsiderada, idiota

Ranma piensa:(bien que ella queria el titulo tambien...)

Akane: -Bien haz lo que quieras... me largo de aqui

Ranma: -Gracias a Dios, ahora estare mas tranquilo

Akane: -IDIOOOOOOTAAAAAA!

* * *

Akane: -Ese Ranma, siempre igual, como me cae mal que haga esas payasadas, hmmmm si que le hizo daño ver todo el maraton de Death Note en la television, despues se va a hacer un cuaderno y me va a matar jajajaaja

* * *

Nabiki: -Bien abuela, gracias

Cologne: -De nada Nabiki, bueno hasta pronto

Nabiki: -Adios

Soun: -Nabiki entonces que es exactamente lo que te dio la abuela

Nabiki: -Un ingrediente especial

Happosai: -No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta Soun, me haz deshonrrado como maestro, es un ingrediente echo en la lejana china, data del año 1000, un ingrediente parecido al de la montaña de los hongo, no se si te acuerdas del hongo que comieron Ranma y Akane ese dia...

Soun piensa: (claro, ese hongo que les hizo creer que estaban enamorados, estaban a punto de casarse ese dia)

Happosai: -Solo que esta planta tiene un ligero cambio, si lo que ambos sienten es odio en vez de amor, la planta hara que ese sentimiento se multiplique, lo mismo si es amor

Soun: -Valla con esos dos nunca se sabe

Genma: -Pero bueno como dicen nunca conoces muy bien a tu hijo cierto Tendo?

Soun: -Cierto Saotome

Ambos se rien jajajaj

Kasumi: -Mejor dejemoslos a ellos, al final, ellos son prometidos

* * *

Ranma: -Al fin despiertas Shampoo

Shampoo: -Que pasar?

Ranma: -Al parecer te desmayastes pero esta bien

Shampoo: -Ranma preocupar por Shampoo? Shampoo feliz!  
Ranma: -si claro n.n"

* * *

Nabiki: -Llegamos

Akane: -Bienvenidos

Kasumi: -Debes estar con hambre,voy a preparar la cena

Akane: -Gracias hermana

Nabiki: -Yo te ayudo

* * *

Kasumi: -Bien, listo Nabiki, ponlo rapido en los platillos de Ranma y Akane, pero asegurate de que sea en pequeñas cantidades

Nabiki: -Entendido

* * *

Ranma: -Que bien que ya esta la comida, muero de hambre!

Shampoo: -Muchas gracias por invitar cenar Shampoo

Ranma: -No hay de que, sientate en mi lugar, yo me siento aqui

Shampoo: -Bien

Nabiki piensa:(Mi plan es aprueba de tontos, siempre y cuando Akane y Ranma se sienten en sus respectivos lugares todo estara bien

* * *

El cap 8., bueno si les doy excusas debido al atraso no termino, por lo que les pido que disfruten cada capitulo por que estoy cambiando mi idea original ya que esto no esta escrito en el cuaderno, por aqui mi imaginacion volo, creo que es poco mas largo... asi que pronto el cap 9


	9. Que fue lo que hize? Parte 1

gracias al comentario de elena 79, me subio el animo cuando mas lo necesitaba, mil gracias, aki les va el cap 9 titulado "Que fue lo que hize?!" tal vez se pregunten el por que del titulo, sigue leyendo y veras

* * *

Todos: -Itarekimasu!

Todos comían plácidamente su sopa, pero, al no estar Ranma es su lugar "habitual" de siempre, y cederle el lugar a Shampoo, provoco que ellas al beber la sopa solo incrementara dramáticamente el sentimiento que ellas dos sentían nada mas y nada menos que ODIO

Shampoo:-Por eso chica violenta engordar mas, comer rapido, con boca grande... nunca tendra atractivo para mi Ranma

Akane: -Disculpa?! Que fue lo que dijiste que no te oí bien

Shampoo: -Tu escuchar a Shampoo bien, nunca ser tan buena como Shampoo

Akane: -Jaja por lo menos no soy tan empalagosa y sobrada como otras

Shampoo: ¬¬

Akane: ¬¬

Todos sentian el aura asesina que habia en la sala de estancia de los Tendo... Nabiki creia que era solo cosa de ellas dos, pero Kasumi se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle que habia faltado en el plan, Ranma no solo hacia preguntarse que podria hacer...

Pero antes de que todos se dieran cuenta Shampoo y Akane ya habian salido al jardin a "arreglar el asunto"

Shampoo era un poco mas habil en los movimientos que a Akane se le complicaban un poco, pero como era Akane la que sentia mas odio por ella que Shampoo, sus golpes eran mas letales que los de Shampoo

Ya tenian raspones, moretones y estaban exsaustas, solo uno de los integrantes de la familia salio y dejo a un lado su comida para parar la pelea, el gran Soun Tendo

Soun: -Ya basta chicas, vamos entren a comer

Solo que Soun Tendo estaba tan asustado como para salir de la casa

Soun: -Ranma! ve y soluciona las cosas!

Ranma: -No hace falta decirmelo Señor Tendo

Ranma salio de la casa a parar las cosas, pero lo que logro fue empeorar, las chicas se detuvieron solo al ver a Ranma salir

Shampoo: -A quien apoyar, Ranma?

Akane: -...

Ranma: -Esto yo, creo que deberian dejar de pelear, solo fue una ligera discusion como para venir a resolverlo a golpes

Akane: -jajaja no me hagas reir, bien que tu resuelves todo a los golpes

Ranma: -Mi caso es distinto, lo hago por entrenamiento y nada mas, a veces solo por juego, y soy hombre por lo que es digo que ya paren!

Akane agarro un balde de agua, y se lo tira a Ranma

Akane: -Si jajaj clase hombre que eres

Ranma F: -No importa por que les digo que dejen de pelear! es tan dificil entenderlo idiota?

Shampoo: -Ranma no meter! dejar esto que no asunto de Ranma

Akane: -Por primera vez Shampoo dice algo coherente

* * *

Bueno, el cap 9, hubiera seguido escribiendo pero mis hermanos me estan presionando con querer la computadora ¬¬ ahora a esperar hasta mañana, pues... asi van las cosas! me dejo intrigada a mi tambien con pensar que pasara!... bueno hasta la prox! hasta mañana! espero sus reviews... Cathy-chan


	10. Que fue lo que hize! Parte 2

Hola! ya me inspire! tal vez hoy mas tarde saque la parte 10, o que se yo ahi veremos... por que lo estoy subiendo a las 3 de la tarde y usualmente los subo como a las 8 o 9, buaaano XD aqui les va

* * *

Ranma F: -Rayos estas dos...

Shampoo y Akane estaban heridas, se podria decir que no habian parado en dias, pero solamente fue media hora.

Shampoo: -Chica violenta ya tener suficiente

Akane: -Eso es lo que yo te pregunto

Shampoo: -Shampoo irse de aqui, ser mejor que esta pelea acabar otro dia

Akane: -Ya era hora deque te fueras, solo vienes a molestar aqui

Shampoo se fue corriendo y saltando sobre los techos como es habitual, solo que Akane quedo ahi, ante la fria mirada de Ranma

Ranma F: -Akane eres una idiota!

Akane: -Que paso?

Ranma F: -No me digas que no te acuerdas! no te ves como estas?

Akane: -No puede ser estoy toda sucia, acaso me cai?

Ranma F: -Pues no... Akane estas jugando conmigo?

Akane: -No, por que dices eso

Happosai: -Era justo como sospechaba...

Ranma F: A que se refiere maestro?

Happosai: Este era un plan de Nabiki que originalmente los involucraba a ustedes dos, Akane y Ranma, solo que hubo un detalle, por eso los involucrados ahora son Shampoo y Akane, veran, las plantas que ellas dos comieron le multiplicaron el odio que ellas sentian mutuamente, pero para que surta efecto tienen que estar las dos cerca, digamos mas o menos que tienen que estar en un rango de al menos 5 metros... si no estan lo suficientemente cerca, la planta no surtira ningun efecto alguno, pero no importa a donde miren todo es culpa de Ranma!

Ranma F: -Mi culpa?!  
Happosai: -Si no le huvieras cedido tu lugar a Shampoo esto no huviera pasado por lo cual e tu culpa! si Akane sale herida por una pelea con ella la culpa sera solo tuya!

Ranma se queda sin palabras

Nabiki piensa:(Creo que esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que me esperaba, estoy ansiosa!, pero lastima que esto no me dara ningun premio en efectivo)

Ranma F: hmmmm... bueno mejor me voy a dar una ducha

Akane piensa:(Creo que hay algo que deberia recordar, pero que sera?)

* * *

Puessss aqui lo voy a dejar por que sino me voy a quedar sin ideas, se me hace mas facil escribir por la noche, espero sus reviews que siempre son bienvenidos n.n, hasta mas tarde!|


	11. Una pelea a muerte

Wii! ya se como va a seguir!

* * *

Ranma: -Hmmm... si el maestro dijo la verdad... baah dudo mucho que eso haya pasado, de todos modos es un viejo libidinoso

Happosai: -Por que crees eso de mi Ranma? -decia con sus tipicos ojos de yo no fui- eres muy malo conmigo Ranma, por que no me compensas convirtierdote en mujer?- mientras decia le lanza su vaso de agua, y abrazando fuertemente su pecho

Ranma F: -Rayos cuando acabo de bañarme, fuera de aqui! - y le lanza un golpe causando que Happosai volara por los aires - Me las pagara algun dia!

* * *

Shampoo: -Llegue abuela!

Cologne: -Bienvenida Shampoo

Shampoo: -Abuela, Shampoo sentirse extraña, como si olvidar algo

Cologne: -Dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas

Shampoo: -Shampoo recordar que plan contra Akane fallar, despues Shampoo desmayar y Ranma cuidar de Shampoo, luego hora de cena ser, solo que despues de terminar sopa, Shampoo no recordar nada desde ahi

Cologne: -Creo que esa el ingrediente que le di a Nabiki... quedate aqui, atiende el restaurante, ya vuelvo

Shampoo: -Entendido Abuela

* * *

Ranma F: -Se fue el agua, tal como aquella noche,-sin darse cuenta las mejillas de Ranma se tornaron en un color rosado y su corazon empieza a latir mas fuerte-

Ranma F piensa:(Pero que rayos me esta pasando, creo que me empiezo a enfermar)

Mientras Ranma iba caminando por la casa de los Tendo, se encuentra con Akane, que le dio pesar por lo herida que estaba

Akane: -Que miras Ranma

Ranma F: -tus heridas, al parecer Shampoo es muy fuerte

Akane: -Shampoo? pero no recuerdo ninguna pelea con ella

Ranma F: -hmmm...

Akane: -Tu crees que lo que dijo el maestro, se refería a esa "pelea"?

Ranma F: -Debiste haberte visto, ahora si que eres

una marimacho en toda regla jajaja

Akane cerro sus puños y le embistio con un golpe

Akane: -Idiota - mientras se iba caminando muy molesta

Ranma F: -Akane Idiota!

* * *

Nabiki: -Existe antidoto Abuela?

Cologne: -No, dicen que eso se acabara solamente con el tiempo, y si sus sentimientos son cambiados por uno mas fuerte, creo que mas fuerte del odio son los celos

Nabiki: -Hacer que alguna de las dos sienta celos, entonces todo dependera de Ranma

* * *

**Un día despues**

Shampoo: -Shampoo no esperar que chica violenta

Akane: -Jaja no me subestimes

Y la pelea empezo, Akane empezo con una patada a como es debido, Shampoo con sus armas chinas le esquiva, pero no contaban con que Ranma al parecer iba de camino a la tienda, pero preferia quedarse viendo la pelea.

Akane era mas fuerte en la que ha Shampoo le faltaba, el coraje, Shampoo por otra parte era un poco mas lenta que Akane, lo que a Akane le favorecía

Ranma: -Me estoy empezando a preocupar por Akane

Al oir eso, a Akane le hizo como un "tic" en el cerebro, como reaccionar a esa promesa que le habia hecho la otra noche, Akane dejo de pelear, estaba quieta, pero a Shampoo no le importaba, siguio con sus golpes y patadas

Ranma se metio en la pelea

Ranma: -Shampoo detente!

Shampoo: -Ranma, apartar

Ranma: -Akane, reacciona, reacciona

Akane no reaccionaba

Ranma: -No queda de otra

Ranma se acerco a Akane, muy cerca de sus labios, se quedo viendo y...

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH se acabo el cap! jajaja sorry si los dejo intrigados, pero sino, no leeran el de mañana, por favor entiendan, espero sus reviews, hasta mañama! Cathy-chan


	12. Final

Ya es el final! bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia por que fue tambien muy divertido para mi hacerla... si les interesa tengo otra historia que empezare a publicar llamada Camino lleno de deseos hacia el ultimo misterio, una historia de Inuyasha y Ranma 1/2, bueno ahi la veran, creo que hare esto mas largo ya que se me habia borrado de fanfiction, escribire lo que me acuerdo... sin mas preámbulo aqui va

* * *

Ranma tenia las manos en la cara de Akane, muy cerca de sus labios... de pronto

Ranma: -Despierta Akane! -dijo con un megafono

Akane no respondia, habia perdido la conciencia

Ranma se llevo a Akane chineada, fueron saltando de techo en techo, pero no contaban que la amazona las iba persiguiendo

Ranma piensa:(Akane idiota, despierta! no me queda de otra que pelear con Shampoo, pero para que pelear, por esta marimacho? por esta chica pechos-planos? por esta chica insensible?... no importa, la he rescatado muchas veces antes, por que no hacerlo ahora? y ahora por que me hago todas estas preguntas? no importa, pero Shampoo sigue siendo una chica, solo le dare un golpe y me ire, Shampoo es una chica de todos modos)

Ranma: -si quieres lastimar a Akane, yo sere tu oponente

Shampoo: -Shampoo no lastimar Ranma, por favor apartar

Ranma: -No permitire que lastimes a una chica que no se puede defender, por eso, peleemos

Se escucha a alguien subiendo al techo donde se encontraban, no se distinguía quien era, pero si se notaba que era una chica

Voz: -Ahora me las pagaras, Shampoo

Ranma: -Ukyo!

Ukyo: Vete Ran-chan, vo me encargare de Shampoo

Ranma: -Gracias

Ranma se va del lugar

* * *

Ukyo: -Ahora me las pagaras por haberme intoxicado

Shampoo: -Que pasar?

Ukyo: -No te hagas la tonta ni juegues conmigo, te hare pagar por haberme intoxicarme con la sopa

Shampoo: -Si solo es por eso, Shampoo aceptar combate

* * *

Nabiki: -Abuela no hay otro antidoto?

Cologne: -Me parece que si una de las chicas siente confusion y a la vez felicidad, las hierbas ya no haran mas efecto, pero creo que eso es imposible

Nabiki: -Esta bien, le dire a Ranma

Cologne: -Saludame al yerno

* * *

Soun: -Jaque

Genma: -AAAAUUUUUCCCCHHHHHH!

Soun: -Señor Saotome! es la segunda vez que vota el tablero con sus "estornudos"

Genma: -Lo siento pero no es intensional, una ultima vez

Soun: -Esta bien, si vuelvo a estornudar no jugare mas

Ranma pasaba por ahi, pero no pudo evitar ser visto por Soun

Soun: -Ranma! que le hiciste a mi niña!?

Ranma: -Solo la salve, es todo, la llevare a su cuarto

Soun: -No le hagas nada! sino te la veras conmigo

Ranma: -No me atreveria a hacerle nada Tio Soun

Soun: -Mas te vale, ahora llevala a su cuarto

* * *

Ranma arrecosto a Akane sobre su cama, luego le coloco un pañuelo en su frente

Ranma: -Creo que tendre que curar esas heridas, como compensación porque muchas veces tu curaste las mias

Ranma limpiaba y despues cubria cada herida, parecia profesional

Akane empezaba a moverse, pero todavia no recuperaba la conciencia, ella decia palabras, al parecer estaba soñando

Akane: -Ranma... Ranma...

Ranma: -Aqui estoy, que pasa Akane?

Akane: - Eres un... eres un...

Ranma: -Soy un que?

Akane: -Idiota

Ranma cayo al suelo, como era tipico despues de escuchar una estupidez

Ranma piensa:(Como puede ser tan estupida pero a la vez tan ingenua, ella de verdad... me esta empezando a volver loco, no es como cuando la conoci, ella afirmaba que no le agradaban los hombres, pero ha empezado a cocinar comida radioactiva, pero sigue siendo una marimacho, hmmmm... pero hay algo que cambio en ella, solo que todavia no lo puedo notar...)

A Ranma le empezaron a salir lagrimas...

Ranma: -Que me pasa, no es como si pensara que la hubiera perdido, pero... no me importa!, creo que entonces es la cebolla que esta halla para las heridas, es mejor que le valla a decir a Kasumi que cuide de ella, me siento ya muy extraño...

* * *

Ranma: -Kasumi!

Ranma toca la puerta del cuarto de Nabiki

Nabiki: -Pasa!  
Ranma: -Nabiki, sabes donde estas Kasumi?

Nabiki: -Creo que fue de compras

Ranma: -He gracias...

Nabiki: -Necesitas algo?

Ranma: -No

Nabiki: -Esta bien, adios

Ranma salio del cuarto de Nabiki

* * *

Ranma: -Bueno Akane, Kasumi no esta, tendre que cuidarte yo, quieras o no, escucha Akane, no crei que tendria que hacer esto, nunca en mi vida lo pense, pero tendre que hablarte aunque no me escuches, mira, creo que haz cambiado un poco, no lo se en que pero me pareces diferente a cuando nos conocimos, pero yo no he cambiado, por lo que ire a entrenar, si entiendes?, cuando regrese cuidare de ti, espero que cuando vuelva ya estes despierta, asi que me voy...

Ranma salio de la habitacion

* * *

1 golpe, 2 golpes, 3 golpes...1 patada, 2 patadas, 3 patadas, todo el impacto hacia una rama, ya habial pasado 10 minutos de entrenamiento sin parar

Ranma piensa:(Ahora creo que me siento culpable de haber dejado a Akane sola, es mejor que vuelva con ella)

* * *

Ranma: -Bueno volvi Akane

Akane no habia despertado aun

Ranma: -Que tienes en la cara?

Ranma se acerco a su cara

Ranma piensa:(Parece un ángel... pero que rayos estoy pensando?!, bueno, sino despierta con esto, nada la despertara)

Ranma le hecho agua encima a Akane

Ranma piensa:(Pero que clase de perdimiento de conciencia es este?)

Ranma se acerco a la cara de Akane, esta vez si iba enserio, acaricio su mejilla, estaba a punto de rozar sus labios... sus labios sin querer estaban encima de los suyos... pasaron unos segundos... pero no contaban que Shampoo lo estaba viendo, era una aparte del antidoto, Shampoo sentia celos, Akane empezaba a despertar, era otra parte del antidoto, ella estaba confundida pero a la vez feliz, el beso termino y Ranma se separo, Akane ya habia despertado

Akane: -Y eso por que fue?

Sin darse cuenta Ranma la habia abrazado

Ranma: -No me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera! Idiota!

Akane: -Ranma...

Ranma: -Por fin despertastes, bueno, mejor ve a bañarte

Akane: -...

Ranma: -Haz como si esto nunca hibiera pasado, y menos le digas a nuestros padres

Akane: -Esta bien...

El chico salio del cuarto de Akane... Akane quedo sorprendida por el gesto de Ranma, que nunca hubiera pensado que pasaria, era mejor de lo que habia pensado, era lo que ambos querian hacer desde hace mucho tiemp

Fin

* * *

Que les parecio el final?! me gusto mucho hacerlo! espero que a ustedes les haya gustado igual, ahora viene mi 2da historia, bueno espero sus reviews, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, aunque tubieron que esperar mucho para el cap 8, por lo que lo siento, espero que les haya gustado la historia!

**Cathy-Chan**


	13. Final Alternativo

**Cathy: Hola! Aqui quise sorprenderlos haciendo el final alternativo de esta historia**

**Akane: Yupiiiiii**

**Cathy: Va a ser un final mas AkanexRanma *-***

**Ranma: ¬¬"**

**Cathy: No tiene nada de malo Ranma-kun, solo disfruten si?**

**Akane: Siiii! *me agarra la colita y se la pone en el cachete* Es suavecita...**

**Ranma: Los personajes no le pertenece a la alien, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Akane: -Esta bien...

Ranma se va alejando, dejando a una confundida Akane sola, ella estaba decidida a averiguar la razon de ese repentino beso, fuese como fuese, solo queria saber por que le habia dado ese beso, aunque fue pequeño solo queria saber la razon, solo eso, pero seguia mal herida, ¿como? no recuerda nada despues de que Ranma le habia dicho que le preocupaba, la promesa de esa noche, aunque solo era una promesa, pero aun asi... le entraba curiosidad, una nueva vision acerca de su prometido la invadia

Akane: -Ranma

Ranma tambien estaba confundido si le habia preocupado Akane, pero no al punto de besarla, ya que el, en su vida habia pensado eso, parecia que un sentimiento se habia apoderado de el, un impulso mas bien, ¿habria querido hacer eso hace tiempo? ¿solo fue la preocupacion?

Shampoo por otro lado estaba con un dolor en el corazon, habia visto a su Ranma, su Ranma besando a otra chica, y no otra chica, mas bien su rival Akane Tendo, era mejor para ella volver a China ya que era de aceptarlo, nunca tendria Ranma un lugar en su corazon para ella

* * *

Shampoo: -Llege, abuela

Cologne: Bienvendia Shampoo

Shampoo:...

Cologne: Shampoo, ¿que te pasa?

Shampoo se seca las lagrimas

Shampoo: Nada abuela, Shampoo creer que deberia volver a China, Shampoo necesita ver a Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran - empieza a llorar nuevamente

Cologne: Shampoo... ¿que paso?

Shampoo: Shampoo creer que mejor deber de volver a China, y tratar, de-de olvi-vidarse de Ra-ranma - empieza a llorar desconsladamente en el hombro de su abuela

Cologne: Shampoo... si asi lo quieres

* * *

Todo estaba bien en la casa de los Tendo... dos personitas no se habian hablado desde ese pequeño momento, era raro ya que siempre peleaban o hablaban, de cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero ahora parecian mas desconocidos que desde que Ranma en forma de Ranko llego por primera vez a la casa de los Tendo.

Soun: - Ranma, Akane quiero hablar con ustedes, vengan por favor

Ranma y Akane: Si!

Ambos se levantan de la mesa, y van donde el jefe de la casa, el gran Soun Tendo, padre de Akane y futuro suegro de Ranma

Soun: -Hay algo de lo que queria hablar con ustedes dos

Akane: -Si papa

Soun: -¿Por que tan indiferentes? hace mucho que no los veo hablar o pelear ¿paso algo?

Ranma: -Eh pues... la verdad...

Soun: -Aqui quiero la verdad

Akane: -Pues la verdad

Ranma: -La verdad es que desde traje a Akane de la pelea con Shampoo no me habla, es tan indiferente, cree que yo le hize cosas y por eso no nos hablamos, hasta que se disculpe, esa conversacion ya la tube con mi padre, y a nadie mas le interesa que a ella y a mi, asi que nos dejarian solos ya, bah... me voy de aqui - al decir eso se va a comer de vuelta

Soun: -Valla que caracter...

Akane: ...

Soun: -La verdad Saotome estaba nervioso, si tu quieres decirme que paso hija, puedes decirlo, pero si no quieres no me digas que respetare tu privacidad

Akane: -Prefiero no decirlo, padre - se va

Soun: - Por lo pronto quedara asi

* * *

Akane trataba de utilizar cualquier situacion para preguntarle a Ranma que habia sido ese beso, pero al parecer Ranma tambien estaba conciente de eso asi que prefirio evitarla, lo cual parecia algo tonto ya que el mismo habia sido quien la habia besado en primer lugar, hubo una oportunidad, justo cuando Nabiki se fue a extorcionar a una persona mas, Kasumi se fue a una reunion de señoritas, Soun y Genma habian entrado a un campeonato de Shoigi y Happosai estaba "entrenando". Ellos habian quedado solos otra vez

Akane estaba viendo la tele tranquilamente, pero no estaba viendo videos musicales como siempre, estaba viendo una novela, ya que en ella se sentia identificada la situacion de ella y la de Ranma.

Akane: -Si tan solo fuera mas valiente... ¿pero que estoy diciendo? mejor cambio de canal

Akane cambio de canal y puso una pelicula de Terror, en una de tantas una escena le asusto tanto que dejo ir un grito muy fuerte por toda la casa, despertando al dormido Ranma, Ranma enseguida bajo a toda mil las escaleras.

Ranma: -¿Pero que paso Akane?

Akane estaba muy asustada, solo abrazaba su almohada mientras su otra mano se tocaba el lugar donde se encontraba su corazon

Ranma: -¿Akane? vamos ya paso, es solo una pelicula

Akane: -¿T-te quedas vi-viendo con-migo?

Ranma ya estaba con unas palomitas antes de que Akane siquiera se lo pidera, cosa que hizo que Akane se cayera de espaldas mostrando solo sus pies

Ranma: -Valla esta interesante, no le hallo terror solo humor

Akane: -Espera que venga un scream

Ranma: -¿un que?

Akane: -Un susto

Ranma: Ahh...

Akane: -Queria preguntarte... de...

Ranma: - ¿Que cosa?

Akane: -Sobre por que...

Ranma: -¿Por que que?

Akane: -¿Por que... me besaste?

Ranma se sonroja y queda viendo a los ojos a Akane, ella estaba con una cara muy angelical

Ranma: -Pues fue por que por que...

Akane: -... dimelo sin rodeos por favor

Ranma: -Pues...

Akane:...

Ranma: -Creo que ya esta el te

Akane: -¡Ranma! ¡Dime de una vez!

Ranma: -Pues fue por que... estabas congelada alla... - Ranma se sonroja aun mas

Akane: -Pero no solo por eso besarias a una persona, ¿o si?

Ranma se acerca a Akane, parecia ser que iba a ser el segundo, pero no, mas bien el corazon de Akane estaba acelerado

Ranma: -¿Estas enferma? Estas todo roja

Akane: -No soy la unica

Ranma: -Pues voy a mojarme por este calor

Akane lo agarra de la mano

Akane: -Creeme, prefiero que estes como hombre y rojo que como mujer y sin calor... - Akane miraba siempre hacia el piso

Ranma: -Akane...

Akane mira a los ojos a Ranma, a este parecia que se le clavara una flecha en el corazon, nunca habia visto a Akane tan indefensa, tan debil, tan bonita

Akane: -Ranma... dimelo ¿si? ¿Es acaso que sientes algo por mi?

Ranma: -Y por que quieres saber, ¿ese beso significo algo para ti?

Akane: Yo te pregunte primero asi que responde primero

Ranma: -Pues si... hay algo que siento hacia ti...

Akane: ¿Que cosa?

Ranma: Sudor, Akane no me haz soltado la mano, no me voy a ir si?

Akane quita su mano

Akane: -Ranma¡ ¿Ademas de eso?

Ranma se le acerca a Akane y con su mano levanta el cabello de su frente, se le acerca a sus labios ¿El segundo beso? pues si, sus labios se acercan, fueron diez maravillosos segundos, luego se separa

Ranma: -¿Con eso respondo a tu pregunta?

Akane: -Ranma... - luego Akane le da el tercer beso, ya no hacian falta contar, eran los primeros de los que venian

* * *

**Cathy: ¿Que tal, que tal? me gusto muchoooooooo**

**Akane: *sonrojada* ¿por-por que hiciste un final alternativo asi?**

**Cathy: Porque te lei la mente, ese era el final que querias**

**Akane:...**

**Cathy: Bueno chicos y chicas, el cobarde de Ranma escapo cuando se puso todo romantico aqui, si quieren que haga otro cap alternativo diganme ^^ chao**


End file.
